Shadow's Young Life Disaster
by MINECRAFTIANGEL 2.0
Summary: Shadow the gel survived a major war with his kin and... thisisjust abackstory of what happened


**Shadow's Young Life Disaster**

-By MINECRAFTIANGEL/Robloxh3dg3h0g

-Shadow's POV-

My name is Shadow Yarikai Ariakartre, otherwise known as Shadow the Gel. I'm living with my parents and life is kind of okay here in these calm lands. My mom is out doing some things she needed to do to our farm and my dad is hunting with the others. My older sister, Kiara, is playing with my hair and trying to braid it. I keep melting my hair back together when she's almost done just to make her mad. We played around after I decided to let my hair go and get it braided. We were running around near our village border until we saw something we didn't understand.

"Shadow, do you see that?" Kiara said whilst pointing to a dark cloud

"Yeah, I see it. But what is it?" I asked

"I don't know. Maybe mom knows. She seems to know everything about this stuff." Kiara said a little too joyfully

We ran back home and to the back yard. Our mom was in her puddle form, tending to the moisture of the ground. We waited a minute for her to come back up and when she did, she was a dark blue. My sister and I both instantly knew something was up.

"Mom? What's wrong?" I asked

"Nothing, sweetie. I'm just a little worried about you. Bad things are happening to us and I don't want you to get hurt. Please stay near the house when you two are playing." She said

"Okay, mom." Kiara said

"Why do we have to? Nothing bad has happened to us. And we also came to you because we saw a big cloud." I said

"Ohh, you're so chatty, Shadoaki. Well your dad may not be coming home for a while because our food is now a lot lower than usual. Mean people are making us disappear, and that isn't a cloud. It's something we're using to keep most of the mean people out."

Just then, an arrow made of titanium landed in the ground between my feet. I quickly turned around and looked where it came from. I looked back at the arrow and touched it. My finger started to burn as if I put it in a nuclear waste pool, filled with radioactive magma. I quickly pulled my finger back and looked at it. It fizzled down to my hand and ate away a part of it. My mom gasped and grabbed my hand. She melted a part of herself onto me and reformed my finger. I moved it around as if it was mine but it was a part of my mom.

"Kids, inside now!" my grandfather shouted from in the house

Kiria and I bolted to the house and dove through the door. My body turned a pale yellow in fear and my sister turned dark blue in nervousness. I looked outside to see my one friend Dyrika the scorpion running towards my house. Her tail was hit by an arrow and I heard her scream. She ran faster until she was able to dive under my house. She crawled up through a hole in the floor and hugged me tightly.

"Shadow, it hurts! Pull it out!" she shouted

"Okay, hold still." I said

I grabbed the arrow and slowly pulled it. Dyrika coiled her tail and yelped loudly in agony. I kept pulling slowly until it was out. The arrow was coated in her venom so I stuck it in my pack to use for emergencies. I wrapped my hand around her wound and slowly patched it up with a part of myself. The gel turned into a hard exoskeleton chunk and sealed up her tail. I kissed the part on her tail, because my mom always kissed my injuries, and gave her a comforting hug. Dyrika started to cry in sadness and not pain.

"What's wrong, Dyrika?" Kiara asked

"M-My family… is dead!" she wept between gasps

My heart sank and my body turned red in rage. I picked up my sword and ran towards the door.

"Shadoaki, no!" my grandfather shouted

He grabbed my arm and held me back. I wanted to make whoever killed my friend's family pay for what he did in blood.

"Don't go! You'll get killed out there! I don't want any more of my family killed." My grandfather said

"What do you mean, pappy?" Kiara said

"Your father… he died."

Really went red with rage and my energy spiked. I yanked my arm out of my grandfather's hand and ran outside. An EMP grenade landed between my feet and it blasted me with an electric wave. I fell over and looked at my people being killed. Someone stood above me and drove their foot down onto my head multiple times. I backed out from the pain and soon was surrounded by the bodies of other gels.

I woke up a few hours later in a small area with a note on my hand. I looked at it and my eyes welled up with tears.

"Shadow. I know this may be hard to understand for you but there are things that you should know. You are the only one who will live through this. You're a god of the elements. Please, be strong for us. Be strong for the survival of your species. Live long and never give up. We love you Shadoaki Uziaki Ariakartre." The note had written on it

I cried because of what has happened to me. I knew that there would be others looking for me so I felt the need to use what I have to make my own little world. I charged up enough energy to give me an extreme amount of power. I opened a portal and dove right in. Everything around me was nothing but darkness and I went right to work making elements and mana. I knew I had to live in this world. By will or not.

-This was more or less of a back story of Shadow the Gel, my OC


End file.
